The Haunting
by Pottermouth
Summary: *Chapter 3 is up aren't you all SO happy* Harry and the entire student body go into hiding *grins* you wanna know where??? click on the little blue button (I think its blue I always have my flavor on grape)
1. Default Chapter

The Haunting  __

The Haunting 

Harry Potter 

Style

It was to horrible to be true, the entire of Hogwarts was going into hiding in the Riddles old mansion. I, Hermione Granger, acctually thought it would be horribly dangorus. Harry however looked more and more scared as though something was going to go wrong and he knew all about it, it worried me immensely. As the gigantic home loomed into veiw Harry started to shake horribly. We finally pulled into the front driveway. Suddenly a tall woman with long blonde hair walked out to meet the carriges they came to a screeching halt sending everyone into the front window. It was raining so loudly the woman had to signal us into the large front oak doors. They swung open as if someone had opened them from the inside yet nobody was there. Everyone shuddered then stepped through the door the proffessors leading the way. The caretaker lad them down a small passage way then another and another. Finally she lead to a door that made every girl scream. It was a gigantic granite door engraved were about 300 skeletons ,and a strange engraving "Those thy stand beforth the doors will be judged" and that was it. "Very mysterious" muttered Proffessor Trawlney. Professor Mcgonnagal rolled her eyes and pushed open the doors everyone gaped. Before them lie at the least 500 rooms finally the caretaker spoke "I don't care which room you choose, it will be 3 to a room, just remember I don't stay at night nobody does, do not yell no one will hear you…..not at night…..not in the dark." Draco Malfoy chose this moment to speak up "ooooooohhh were so afraid-" he was cut off mid-sentence "You may say that now Malfoy, your father will reward you greatly if you _even_ survive" and with that she was gone. "And what exactly did she mean by 'if you even survive' mean" asked Lavander shakily. "Nothing" said Proffessor Dumbledore staring after the care taker. "Go choose your rooms I expect to see you at the Wealcoming Feast after you choose your rooms." He said. Ron, Harry and I choose a room together and then made our way to the staircase what we saw there shocked and appaled us beyond belief.

A/N: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH cliff hanger I'll try to post the next one soon! Luv ya all byes

-Pottermouth


	2. Could it get any worse???

The Haunting   
Part 2  
What they saw almost made them scream "Welcome Home Harry" it said. "Oh my" I gasped. "What do you think it means" Ron asked out loud. I was now sure that Harry was very surprised or a very lifelike statue. "Harry...." I asked he didn't answer he simply flew down the Grand Staircase and slammed open the doors to the Dining Quarters. "I demand to know who did this" he screamed. "I demand you tell me now, which one of you sick freaks did it." He was visibly shaking now the entire school was more scared at his outburst than alarmed. "Was it you Malfoy?" He walked smoothly over to him and picked Malfoy up by the robes. "Did you do it Malfoy?" "I don't know what your talking about, Potter" he said.  
"Mr.Potter what is the meaning of this" Professor Dumbledore said after reaching them considering the Dining Quarters was the size of 5 Football (A/N: Soccer for all of you English dudes ? ) fields. "You know what I'm talking about" Harry was now being pulled off of Malfoy by Dumbledore. Harry tore himself away from Dumbledore and said to Malfoy as he slowly retreated "I'll find some way to prove that you did it" In one swift moment he had left the room. "What has gotten in to him!?!" I said as me and Ron walked down the corridor, following the retreating back that was Harry. "You want to know whats gotten in to me!?!" Harry yelled "some sick person is trying to mess with my mind!"  
Harry's POV  
"I can't believe" I was cut off mid-sentence by windows slamming open all the way down the hall a erie music seemed to fill my ears.......a scream could be heard down the hall. I took off in that direction. The music had started again I ran headlong into a book shelf. After shaking off the feeling of hitting my head quite hard I realized that the music seemed to be coming from behind the bookshelf. A green glow seemed to come from a book on the 3rd shelf. I kneeled down wondering if I should grab the book I went ahead and grabbed the book. White hot pain shot through my scar I screamed and fell over backwards successfully hitting my head on the cold hard floor then all I knew was darkness.  
  
A/N:Its really short I know but work with me OK I wanted to stop at a cliff hanger I solemly swear I will get the part up by tommorow K??????  
Luv ya'll-  
Pottermouth  



	3. Hope

The Haunting   
Part Three:  
Hope?  
A/N: Well it's 10:15 and I already decided on pulling a Fanfiction all-nighter sooooooooo this one is gonna be short because the stiches in my chin hurt therefore I don't really wanna go lay in bed and suffer somemore( I know I'm so full of myself) so I'm gonna watch T.V... allright, well enough of me blabbing lets get on with it. Oh wait... Disclaimer godda do that first. :)  
Disclaimer: the plot line belongs to the movie "The Haunting" and "House on Haunted Hill" and so this isn't completely dark I added a little "Bring It On" too!! The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
As I descended down the concrete stairway a horrid smell filled my nose. A mix between rotten nacho cheese and burning human flesh. (A/n: great discription don't ya think) I covered my nose with my robes and continued to descend down the stairway.   
  
Suddenly reaching a large study containing mountains upon mountains of books. I took a seat in the large chair behind the desk reaching for the book nearest me, the front cover read "Deaths: 1980-1990." I opened the book; a scream pierced the air in front of me. I slammed the book shut with a sickening crack; dust flew everywhere covering me with a thin layer.   
  
Curious, I opened the book once more this time no scream erupted from the binding. I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding and proceeded to peer at the front page adjusting my glasses so that they balanced perfectly on my nose as soon as I saw the front page my mouth dropped there standing out bold as day was my parents names it read:   
  
"Lily and James Potter: Reason: Auror; Weapon: Avada Kadavada Curse; Date: October 31, 1986 Counter Curse: Tamo Pierice Fenderoff Killocio" I closed the book quitely and clutched the book to my chest I had to go see Dumbledore.  
  
I quietly tapped on the door of Professor Dumbledore's study. "Come in" came a tired voice from behind the closed door. I slowly opened it revealing a Professor Dumbledore rubbing his eyes, spectacles lying forgotten on the desk. He looked up tentitively; his eyes becoming large as he realized it was I. He glanced at his desk then slamming his glasses to his face he said:  
"Harry, what can I do for you?" He asked concernedly  
"Well, I found this book of spells downstairs and I was wondering if was real or just some sort of stupid joke set up by Malfoy and his cronies."  
Dumbledore read the book his brow furrowing more and more as he read each line then finnaly after what seemed like an hour said:  
  
"Harry this is very much real... I'm very glad you found this but we can only use it when-"  
"When what?" I interupted   
"When-"  
  
A/N: What will Dumbledore say? when can it be used? the next chapter will be soooooooooooooooooo much longer.I promise don't hurt me * flinches*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
